The present invention relates to granular absorbent material and, more particularly to, granular absorbent material for pet animal to be spread over a urination tray or evacuation tray and the like used to breed pet animals such as cats or dogs.
It is well known to use granular absorbent material, for example, any one selected from a group consisting of fluff pulp, bentonite, CMC (carboxymethyl cellulose), etc. or a mixture thereof for pet animals.
Such granular absorbent material is usually spread all over a urination or evacuation tray in its practical use and sometimes a quantity of excreted urine flows down through its grains to a bottom of the tray. With a consequence, smell of urine will stick to the bottom of the tray and at least the room in which the tray is placed will uncomfortably reek with urine smell even after the used granular absorbent material has been exchanged with the fresh one.